Networks provide a way for data to be transferred between devices. Various kinds of network architecture exist. One type of network architecture, typically called a file server/client system, provides for a server system which allows one or more client systems connected to the network to store and access files on the server system. A client storing certain data may transfer the data to another client by first transmitting the data over the network to the server. The other client may then retrieve the data over the network from the server. To provide clients with convenient access to store and retrieve data, the server generally is constantly connected to the network.
As demand for server stored data increases, the cost of storing files on server systems may also increase. For example, more storage devices may be needed. Additionally, the server's ability to provide access to and distribute the files may diminish with increasing numbers of requests. Therefore, what is desirable is an improved method and system for storing and distributing files.